


Where We Belong

by kiefercarlos



Series: Torchwood Three Fun [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: After a difficult day. Jack and Ianto have a difficult talk.





	Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> The original FF.Net version had a different piece at the end all in welsh, but I've cut that from this one.  
> I've written a couple of Torchwood fics in Welsh, so that's all been moved to those, that one day may get uploaded.

The small team held a ceremony to remember their deceased colleagues. Gwen then went home to Rhys' arms where she could cry about it and not worry about losing face. That left Jack and Ianto. They headed down to Jack's bunk and laid there in each other's arms. 

"One day that's going to be you." Jack commented sadly tucking his head into Ianto's neck and inhaling his scent. How long will he have before it's gone. "Don't think about it cariad. Please." Ianto said pulling Jack closer to him and placing a soft kiss to his head. "Right here, right now, we've got each other. Let's live and love one day at a time because I am going to love you every day until my last and I'm damn well not going to be counting it." Ianto said softly and Jack's hand gently rested over Ianto's heart and he sighed kissing the same spot, clinging to the beat, that's proof, that for the moment, he's still here.

"I love you Ianto. I will always love you. For the rest of time I will never not love you." Jack says barely above a whisper as he gently settles his head on Ianto's chest and listens to his lover's heart beating. The steady thumping below his ear and the soft hands running across his scalp, slowly helped him drift off into an uneasy sleep, filled with fear and dread.  
Ianto sighed and continued to watch his ageless lover sleep, trying to ignore the feeling burying inside him. He lent his head down and slowly kissed the messy brow, beneath him.

"I'll love you forever. My cariad." Ianto whispers softly, before he let himself be pulled into his own uneasy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Cariad - Love
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos much appreciated. 
> 
> Looking for a Beta. Still.


End file.
